epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Coldswaff/Rap Reckons - Episode 3 - Billie Eilish vs. Frankenstein's Cat
welcome. let's give a dig to another rap reckons episode. now let's do a terrifying battle, shall we? on the left side, back from california, you'd better beware - it's a queen of soothing indie pop music; and in the right side, frankenstein's latest creation, which is also the cat of the only girl in oddsburg; be prepared. Nine: Get well issued on how you snap coming here. Right off the bat of a head, i've coming without fear! I'm the master of all the felines, if i could dispel, Between your snips, and snails and puppy-dog tails! Frankenstein is my creator, you've just have been begotten, From a father and mother who are both posers, how rotten! Turn off the lights, 'cause you'll be ending with a stitch. While you go in the stage everyone will be calling you a witch! Billie Eilish: Lies, lies. What a convention. You had more than a life, What an expression. If you were that convenient, i shouldn't lie. You were a combination of bullcrap, what is this and why? So let me start over with the Sin of the year. Much as i peed in a cup, i would strangle you as denier. I'll make Oddsburg's hills burn, I'm the one who's in control. Now, Nine, cover in fear and roll. Not exhausted yet? Now let me show you how's evil! Would you break it, if your honest, the attention you were feeding. Drop dead and bow down before me. I'm the one who lets you see me in a crown, don't you dare squirm me. Nine: Wait a second, i don't understand how you're being a queen. Is it because your useless depressed fans, or you letting off steam? Your music video had the most likes a comment has ever recieved... Oh, help me, I would send the boys to roll you in my Master's grieve! My rhymes are as terrifying as my smell. You won't go well, Not even a boy could hear you singing, are you like a dreamer? What the hell? Let me dance around the trouble, just for a little bit. Screw you, screw you. Mysteriously crit. Billie Eilish: If those eyes were like the Ocean, I would believe you, would give you a promotion. But you should be terrified, as of now, My alter-ego's as more powerful than your silly rhymes that burnt the sow. Where do you end up? Where do you go? Somewhere where the heaven busts it's smell? Nah, all the good cats go to hell. Bury you alive. Nottie's such a fool, why you believe in her? I don't want to Battle you anymore, so i give you my first pair, To my kingdom. The kingdom where i send the terror. Every hour, every second. Cutting off nine lives for my sermon. This ritual will be cynical, impossible to deny. .....I'm the bad guy. Duh. totally amazing, i tell ya. totally amazing. you must now buy your lives voting on this poll right there. not only that, it will determine the winner of this rap battle. remember, it's your choice. Who won? Billie Eilish Nine stay tuned for more........ (jumpscare) RAP RECKONS. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...... Category:Blog posts